With advancement of smart phones and mobile phones, these phones are often used for navigational purposes. For example, a smart phone can include global navigation satellite system (GNSS) sensors (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) sensors) that can relatively precisely detect a geo-location of the smart phone. In some examples, the smart phone can provide navigational directions to a user of the smart phone, while the user drives to a destination. Often times, when the user is driving to a destination using navigational directions provided by a smart phone, a battery charge of the smart phone can be exhausted before reaching the destination, which can be inconvenient to the user.